Their Children
by Jenny1996
Summary: Sequel to 'I Remember' that is about Hermione and Lucius' children.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Children**

 **I wrote the fanfic 'I Remember' and said hat I was thinking about doing a sequel about their children. I'm feeling bored, so, I may as well…**

 **This is going to be sort of like 'I Remember' except its about their kids. If anyone has any ideas for more stories like this one, please tell me!**

 **So, comment please!**

 **Thanks so much, Jennyloveslumione**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hermione Granger Malfoy stared at her new son. He seemed like something out of a dream. A beautiful dream.**

 **She held him close, stroking his face, holding his tiny hand. 'Flavian Alexander Malfoy' she sighed. 'I love you so much, sweetie. I promise to be the best mother you could ever wish for.'**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **'Mother! Father! Come look, come look!' Lucius and Hermione Malfoy came out of their sitting room to see why their eleven year old son was so excited. 'Flavian? What's up, honey?' Hermione asked, rather perplexed. Flavian hadn't been this excited about anything for months.**

 **'I got a letter! I finally get to go to Hogwarts!' Flavian burst out excitedly. 'I told you the letter would come soon, Mummy! Father was right, huh!' Lucius stopped to hug his excited son. 'That is wonderful news. What house do you think you'll be in?' Lucius and Flavian sauntered off, hand in hand, to talk. Hermione smiled. Lucius hadn't been spending much time with his Flavian. Or with any of the other children for that matter, 10 year old Lucas, 8 year old Rebecca, and 6 year old Adrian.**

 **She went back into the sitting room and closed her eyes. She was excited that her son would be finally going to school, of course, but suddenly, it seemed so soon. She could remember his birth, his first laugh, his first steps, when he learned to read. Yet she could also remember the pained expression that had been on his face when she showed him his baby brother, Lucas, when he was only 14 months old. He had yearned for her attention, and with the other children finally getting bigger, she had been trying to spend some quality time with him. Now that he was going to go to Hogwarts, was she ever going to get to show him how much she appreciated him? How much she loved him?**

 **Hermione shook the thoughts from her head. Flavian was getting older. He could understand that she was busy with the other children. At least he was spending time with Lucius.**

 **Lucius came into the sitting room again and say down beside her. She immediately told him all her worries about Flavian. Lucius comforted her, telling her that she could tell him how much she loved him simply by sending him to Hogwarts. It was what Flavian wanted. They could still send him letters, and see him on holidays and breaks. Hermione was very comforted. How she loved Lucius!**

 **Everything was going to be fine.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Dear Mother and Father,**

 **I (obviously) arrived at Hogwarts safely. It is so…different here! I have already made quite a few friends, and the food is decent, so no worries, right?**

 **I was sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat was going to put me in Ravenclaw, but I insisted that he put me in Slytherin. And as Draco says, Malfoys get what they want.**

 **And yes, you can laugh at that.**

 **Hope you're both doing well.**

 **Love always,**

 **Flavian**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **16 year old Flavian Alexander Malfoy pushed his way through the crowd. Where was Lucas when you needed him? Lucas was a year younger than Flavian, but already much taller.**

 **He was trying to get a good seat so that he could see what house his brother Adrian was going to be sorted into. Lucas was in Slytherin, and the Sorting Hat had made history by putting Rebecca in Gryffindor. He finally found a good place to sit, so he watched as Adrian was put in Gruffindor, apparently to keep Rebecca company.**

 **Flavian felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his lovely girlfriend, Seraphina Zabini, smiling down at him. 'Hey, Flavian.' 'Hi, Fina.' Flavian casually returned. He and Fina had been dating for almost a year now, but Flavian was beginning to think that something was wrong. Fina was stunningly beautiful, a perfect combination of her parents, Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood Zabini. Yet she was too…like him. She was conscious of her beauty, proud, prissy, yet also uncannily sweet. Hmm. Too much…like him really.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Well, it was over. Somehow or another, 17 year old Flavian had broken up with Seraphina. He didnt know how he had been able to tell her, but he had. He didnt love her. He certainly liked her, but only as a friend.**

 **But how on earth did he tell her? Flavian sat back and flung his handsome head back, biting his lip and trying to think. Maybe because he had seen that vision, Harry Potters daughter: Lily Potter.**

 **She was the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. Her hair was a dark brown, a rather refreshing change from blonde. (Flavian, as well as Rebecca and Adrian, had their fathers platinum blonde hair. Lucas' was a slightly darker blonde.)**

 **Her eyes were blue-green and he loved the way that they betrayed exactly how she was feeling. She was definitely beautiful. Not too proud, but full of dignity, and very sweet and caring.**

 **He was in love. Really this time.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **'Lily, darling, will you marry me?' 25 year old Flavian repeated the words that his father had said to his mother almost 26 years ago. And Lily looked up, into his blue eyes, and answered, scarcely above a whisper,'Yes'.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **That one word, 'yes', had changed both of their lives. But for the better.**

 **Flavian and Lily had just been married. Flavian had felt the surge of pride sweep over him as they were pronounced man and wife. He felt the inexpressible joy that his father had felt when he had married mother.**

 **Life couldn't get any better.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hermione watched Flavian kiss his new wife, and though with a smile,' Lucius was right. Flavian is truly happy now. Sometimes, true happiness comes after hardship. And really, I couldn't wish Flavian better happiness than this.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Children**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Thank you to Trista Liu for favoriting and following this story!**

 **Please comment everyone! My birthday is tomorrow, so the best present I could get are reviews! Now I'd better get on with the story so that you actually HAVE something to review…**

 **Chapter 2: Lucas Andrew Malfoy**

 **'So how would you like to be a big brother, Sweetie?' Hermione said as she smiled at her seven month old son, Flavian. Flavian gurgled happily for reply. 'Good,' smiled Hermione. 'Because you're gonna be one soon.'**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hermione and Lucius were arguing over what to name their child. They had come up with a girls name, and had thought that everything was good, until they went to St. Mungo's and discovered that it was a boy.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **They came up with a name the day before the baby was due to be born. It was Lucas Andrew Malfoy. Lucius came up with 'Lucas' , and Hermione wanted 'Andrew', though the name Lucas was growing on her.**

 **The day after was full of excitement and expectation. Lucius, Hermione, and Flavian all headed for St. Mungo's and had the necessary tests done. However, they recovered a totally unexpected surprise. Full term in the Wizarding World was seven months, and it had been that long, yet the mediwitch said that Lucas' lungs weren't ready. So the small family headed back to Malfoy Manor to wait another three weeks.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lucas was finally born on February the 18th, in the midst of excitement and relief.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lucas grew up to be an…interesting child. His looks were definitely nothing to complain about; he looked like the Greek god Apollo. Yet…he over thought things. He pondered everything to the extreme, usually butchering it to the point where it wasnt understandable. He had been an early reader, which was no surprise, but it was almost…annoying. He had begun reading at three years, but then would ask almost philosophical questions that he apparently 'got from the book'. He would read 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard' and then ask why beetles were different colors, then, after being answered, would ask why the sky was blue, for example. Hermione and Lucius would answer him as best they could.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **It was when Lucas entered Hogwarts that all their troubles began. Lucius and Hermione thanked all the powers that Lucas had been put in Slytherin, because then Flavian was there to help him. Children started calling Lucas the 'misfit' because of his careful, thoughtful ways and his curiosity. Lucas' letters to his parents became less and less frequent as he spent more time studying, in an effort to get away from his 'friends'. Flavian helped Lucas as best he could, but it still left Lucas confused as to why he was being bullied, and to why he was different.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **It wasnt until Lucas was 13 that things started to look brighter. His younger sister, Rebecca, was placed in Gryffindor, where Lucas found a few friends. Then, he attributed his 'differentness' to the fact that he had been born late. He stopped asking such confusing questions, and he joined the quiddich team. There was only one problem.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **'Mother?' Lucas walked into Adrian's room where Hermione was tucking Adrian in. 'May I talk to you for a minute?' Hermione smiled briefly. 'Of course, honey' she said. 'Lets go to your sitting room first though, okay?' She led the way to his sitting room and sat on a sofa beside him. 'What did you want to see me about?' 'Its just…' Lucas stopped uncertainly, then resumed,'Everyone I know knows what they want to do when they're adults. Flavian just wants to be a father, Rebecca wants to be a teacher, even Adrian wants to be an Auror. I don't know, and I can't figure out why. I'm just of neutral to everything.' Hermione smiled reassuringly. 'You'll find out soon. Not everyone is just able to decide quickly. Don't worry, honey. You'll figure it out. Everything will turn out great.'**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lucas was now seventeen. He decided that he was going to be either a doctor or an Auror. He couldn't decide which. He hadn't met any girls that had really made him jump, so he didnt have a girlfriend to ask for advice. And he had decided that he'd bothered both of his parents enough about the subject. Now, he had to focus on school. He had been getting pretty bad grades lately, and had been scrubbing cauldrons for almost a week during various detentions. The only thing he was doing well in was, well, quiddich. Ugh.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **After spending almost his entire nights studying, Lucas graduated from Hogwarts with satisfactory grades. He decided to do what Flavian had done, and take a 'year off' just staying at home deciding what to do in the future.**

 **That year was uneventful, but Lucas decided to begin Auror training, so he was happy that he had finally decided.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Lucas was 26, an Auror, the godfather of his brother Flavian's son, and completely bewildered. His life was smooth, but boring. He found his Auror duties easy, but his life seemed empty.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **The line above was true…until he met Angelique Weasely. She was the daughter of Ron Weasely and Lavender Brown Weasely. She had dark auburn hair, and beautiful caramel eyes. There was only one thing. She was a Weasely. Would his father seriously approve of this? Of course not.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **'Sorry, Father. I didn't here you correctly. I thought you said that you don't mind.' 'You heard me correctly.' Lucius patiently told his son. 'No, sorry Father, did YOU, Lucius Malfoy, THE Lucius Malfoy, just say that you don't mind me marrying a Weasely?' 'I married a Granger, didnt I?' Lucius was vaguely amused by his son's disbelief. 'Oh, thank you, Father!' 26 year old Lucas actually threw his arms around his father's neck and then sprinted from the room. Rebecca laughingly called after him,'I can't decide which you remind me of: a five year old at Christmas or an excited house elf!'**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Eight years later, as Lucas sat with his beautiful wife and two children, he knew that his mother had been right during that conversation 20 years ago. Everything did turn out great.**

 **Actually, better than great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Children**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Ok…here's chapter 3 for you! Please review! I'll follow and favorite those who post the first five reviews!**

 **Chapter Three: Rebecca Anne Malfoy**

 **Hermione smiled at her newborn baby girl. She had been hoping for a girl since Flavian had been born. 'Mummy?' 3 year old Flavian and 2 year old Lucas came into the room timidly. 'May we see Becca?' Hermione smiled. 'Of course you can! She is your baby sister after all.' Hermione watched as Flavian and Lucas went over to the crib and stroked Rebecca's little hands. Hermione held Lucas up so that he could see the baby better.**

 **After they had gone, Hermione sat down in her chair and closed her eyes. When she had discovered that she was pregnant with Rebecca, it had been a total surprise. A lovely surprise though. She had thought that she would only have two children, but had been a little sad that she hadn't had a girl. Well, now she has completely happy.**

 **But she did NOT want more children. She had her hands full with the three she had. She had talked to Lucius and he too had agreed, as Hermione had known he would.**

 **Then, besides her own three children, there were plenty other kids in her life. Harry and Ginny already had two children, James and Albus, and Ginny was pregnant with a third. Ron and Lavender had Angelique, and they were planning another one. Then, of course, Draco had married Angelina Johnson two years before, and had the twins Scorpius and Sabina. Not to mention Blaise and Luna, who had their daughters Seraphina and Francesca.**

 **Three was definitely enough.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **By the time she was eleven, Rebecca was like her mother in every way except for her looks. She had beautiful long blonde curls reaching past her waist, beautiful icy-blue eyes, and a figure that marked her out as the Greek goddess of beauty, Aphrodite.**

 **She (naturally) got top marks at Hogwarts, was dainty and ladylike in her ways, yet was fun loving and nice to be around.**

 **She would seem like perfection itself. Except, Rebecca had a temper. She was extremely protective of her frail, sickly younger brother Adrian, and she would do just about anything to 'protect' him. Once, it included hiding him in an old barn while she freaked out.**

 **Perfection. With one flaw.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Rebecca was…stressed out. For the first time in her life, she wished that she wasnt so pretty and that she didnt get top grades. She was seventeen, had her heart set on being a teacher, and had annoying boys flocking after her asking her to be their girlfriend. She didnt care for any of them in that way.**

 **She was in love with Tristan Wood**

 **He was the son of Oliver Wood and Alicia Spinnet. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and freckles which Rebecca thought were cute.**

 **But, it seemed like every boy in Hogwarts liked her except for Tristan.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Things were going well for twenty-year-old Rebecca Malfoy. She taught potions at Hogwarts, while her mother taught a muggle studies class, so they were in constant contact. 23 year old Flavian was working as his father's secratary, Lucas was almost finished Auror training, and Adrian had graduated from Hogwarts and giving quiddich all of his attention.**

 **The only thing missing was Tristan. Tristan had inherited his father's love of quiddich, and Adrian and he were on the same team. That was almost painful for Rebecca, since she was in constant communication with Tristan because of that, and he showed zero interest in her.**

 **-.-.-.-.**

 **After Rebecca's 21st birthday, things just went downhill. She and Tristan were still on friendly terms, but he went and got engaged to her cousin, Sabina, who was a year older than her. Rebecca was determined not to let it get her down. If she and Tristan were meant to be together, then it would happen. She was still discouraged, though.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Three months later, a price of news both sad and blissful reached Rebecca's ears. Tristan and Sabina had broken up! Hooray and oh no I'm so sorries were both in Rebecca's mind.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **The next year, there was a gala to celebrate the engagement between Flavian and Lily. It was social, with just about everyone that Flavian and/or Lily had ever even set eyes on. Rebecca was asked to go by Albus Potter, which she accepted out of courtesy.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **The night of the gala, Rebecca fixed her pretty ringlets into a fancy updo, with small curls loose on either side of her face. She didnt usually wear makeup, but she decided to be elaborate and wear some that night. She didnt put on much, but just enough to emphasize her natural beauty. Then she painted her nails an ivory color, to match her pearl necklace. Then she put on a lovely pale blue dress with white lace trimming that made the color of her eyes stand out. She looked-magnificent.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **'Wow, 'Becca, is that seriously you?' Albus Potter couldn't believe that the vision in front of him was really that school teacher, Rebecca A. Malfoy.**

 **Rebecca laughed. 'Of course it's me, who else would it possibly be?' 'I dunno, but not you.' Albus laughed. Then he offered her his arm which she gracefully took. They entered the ballroom and began socializing.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **After about twenty dances and a few cocktails, Rebecca felt ready to leave. Her feet were killing her, she felt dizzy, and Tristan hadn't even said one word to her. Ugh. Exasperating was definitely a good word for the situation.**

 **Rebecca thanked Albus and made her excuses, then headed off to find her cloak. In the cloakroom, as she turned around to leave, she almost ran into Tristan, who was standing directly behind her. 'Oh, sorry.' Rebecca blushed and headed for the door. 'Hey, Becca, wait!' Tristan grasped her arm. 'I haven't been able to talk to you yet. How have you been?' Rebecca looked up at Tristan, then looked down at her feet and said,' Oh, fine. Same as usual.' 'Oh.' Tristan hesitated. 'By the way, you look stunning.' That made Rebecca look up. She blushed again, than internally rolled her eyes at herself and said,'Thank you. You look pretty dapper yourself. ' Tristan smiled then said,' Look, I need to talk to you. Can we go out onto the balcony? It's stuffy in here.' Rebecca, not trusting herself to say no without crying, accepted the proposition and they headed for the balcony together. It was a beautiful night, with a gentle breeze and full moon.**

 **Rebecca remembered it as beautiful for another reason.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **The next week, Rebecca and Tristan announced their engagement. They were married on a glorious Saturday in September.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **So Rebecca had been right. She and Tristan had been meant to be together, and so they made it happen, against all odds.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Children**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Thank you to PepperAnn 11, Loukritia, and Trista Liu for following this story!**

 **Everyone, reviews would be veryyyy helpful! So get to it! And if anyone has any lumione or dramione story ideas, please tell me!**

 **Chapter Four: Adrian Joseph Malfoy**

 **Hermione Malfoy stroked her new baby boy's little face. He was only three days old, but they had already been through so much together. Adrian had been born with a scary cord around his neck, which, thankfully, had been able to be removed. Then, due to a difficult delivery, little Adrian had had breathing problems which had been life threatening. Hopefully, no more medical problems would threaten this poor baby's life.**

 **Hermione smiled as she remembered when she had discovered that she was pregnant. She had been having morning sickness for a while, then, finally, to try and prove to Ginny that she WAS NOT pregnant, she had taken a pregnancy test.**

 **She had lost that bet.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **When Adrian was three, he was diagnosed with BMD, a medical problem in which there is not enough bone marrow in your bones. Lucius had immediately decided that Adrian was a 'sickly' toddler who wouldn't make it through childhood. But Hermione was not going to let Adrian die. She put him in St. Mungo's and paid to have an operation done. Then she went back every two months, with Adrian, for more operations. Finally, after two years, his BMD was no longer threatening him.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **When Adrian was eleven, Hermione was almost reluctant to send him to Hogwarts because of his poor health. Finally, Lucius persuaded her to let him go, but only after they had contacted Madame Pomfrey and told her to keep an eye on frail little Adrian.**

 **As for Adrian's looks, he looked just like his siblings. The same platinum blonde hair and pale skin, but he had O D'Nell eyes instead of cool blue.**

 **Adrian's first few years of school went quite well. He was extremely bright, and was able to grasp concepts very easily. He got fair grades, and had a few good friends. He had been placed in Gryffindor, so he also had Rebecca to look after him.**

 **However, when Adrian was 14, his health suddenly went downhill. His weight plummeted, he couldn't sleep, and he had to spend most of his time in the infirmary. He had been on the quiddich team since he was 11, and for the first time in 3 years, he wasnt allowed to go play. He soon got depressed, and was too tired to even write to his parents. Finally, his best friend, Ben Finnegan, wrote to Adrian's parents informing them of Adrian's health. Immediately, Adrian began receiving visits from friends and family, and was eternally grateful to his step brother, Draco, for visiting him weekly, despite his tight schedule. He also received visits from his mother and father, 'Uncle Blaise', Ron, Lavender, Luna, Angelina, and from all of the aboves older children.**

 **Soon, encouraged by his family and friends devotion and caring, Adrian became well again. But he was particularly careful, afraid of being sick again. He gave up quiddich, deciding that he needed quiet and solitude, and was usually shut up in the library. He isolated himself from the rest of the children, with the exception of Rebecca, with whom he had formed a special bond.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **During his fifth year, Rebecca graduated, and during his sixth year, he was almost completely alone most of the time. At meals, he sat alone, eating quickly and quietly, seemingly not noticing the existence of anyone else. He had apparently forgotten how to smile, and all of the joy and radiance of childhood had discreetly skipped away from his grasp.**

 **By the time he wad 17, Adrian lived in absolute fear of being sick, so he was practically torturing himself. He failed to realize that by isolating himself from other human beings, be was making himself sick. His usually pale countenance was even paler than usual. He had black circles under his eyes, and his expression was always either exceedingly sad, or without expression.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **When Adrian graduated, he shut himself up in the Manor, and Hermione immediately saw that something was wrong. She had a private discussion with Adrian, in which he told his mother of his fears. Hermione then told Rebecca, who told her best friend, Francesca Zabini. So then, Fran practically forced Adrian to get out and socialize. She got him to start playing quiddich again, and, slowly, Adrian began to get well. Fran continued to make him talk with his friends, his brothers, his parents friends, and she made him go out to social events. Through Fran's bullying, Adrian soon was as healthy as he had been when he first started Hogwarts.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **When Adrian was 19, he joined a famed quiddich team and immediately became very popular. He was the first male Malfoy in history to be in Gryffindor, and he was an excellent seeker. Adrian later started his own quiddich team, which became known as the best quiddich team in Wizarding history. And Adrian was soon healthier than he had ever been in his life.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Throughout the next five years, Adrian kept playing quiddich and instructing beginners, but he never forgot Fran, who had essentially made him better. Far from forgetting her, he could scarcely keep her out of his mind. Everything he saw, everything he heard, reminded him of her. Whenever he saw Fran, Adrian would dwell in those blissful moments for the test of the day. But when Fran left to become a doctor, Adrian felt lonely. He hadnt even realized hos much she had effected his life. So, he started another quiddich school in the same place where Fran was learning. Haha. Now he would find a way to see her.**

 **Indeed, as soon as Fran heard about him, she began calling on him almost daily, and when she couldn't, Adrian would sit and think about those moments when she had been there.**

 **He was madly, hopelessly, head over heels in love with that straight forward, fiery girl.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **When Adrian was 31 and Fran was a year younger, the latter opened her own clinic near Malfoy Manor and so Adrian moved back in there. Hermione knew that Adrian was in love, but he couldn't seem to tell Fran. So, she had a long-overdue discussion with him, which ultimately made him decide to propose to her the next day, when she would be having supper with him.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **The next day, Adrian felt nervous. However, the sight of Fran in her blue pencil skirt and embroidered blouse strengthened him considerably. After dinner, he led Fran outside to take a walk. When the reached a bench and say down, he slowly, deliberately knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring. But before he had even said the words, Fran suddenly began crying and said, "Oh, Adrian, please don't say it!" "But why not?" Adrian asked, very confused. "Because I don't know! Adrian, just please take me home." Fran was sobbing, and Adrian rather felt like doing that, but, with an effort, he reminded himself that Malfoys don't cry in public, and he sadly escorted Fran home. He didnt say another word, but as Fran went into her house, she said quietly, "Im sorry." Then she shut the door.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hermione knew what had happened as soon as Adrian came home. She sat him down beside her and started to sooth him, but her words were in vain. He retired to his room and fell asleep.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Meanwhile, at Fran's home, she had met her sister Fina waiting for her. After she had briefly explained what had happened, Fina was confused. "But why? Why did you refuse him? You do love him, don't you?" "Oh, Fina, I do love him, I just don't know. I don't know if I'm ready." "Look, Francesca, you're 30 years old. You need to decide now. You know how hard Adrian takes things. You need to answer him now. Maybe sleep on it, then give him an answer tomorrow." "Okay, Fina. I guess you're right. I'll give him an answer tomorrow morning."**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **The next morning was at first sad and dreary, seemingly with no meaning for Adrian, but after he had talked to Fran for about three hours, receiving a price if news that made him jump for joy, it seemed gloriously happy.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Two years later, as Fran cradled their little newborn daughter while Adrian sat with his hand around his wife's shoulders, Adrian knew that not only had that morning had been glorious, but life was glorious.**

 **In fact, life was perfect.**

 **Ok, thank you everyone for reading! I plan on doing one more short chapter. Please review review REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Their Children

 **Chapter Five**

 **Ok! This is the last chapter! It's very short, but I wanted it to sum up the story. If anyone has any lumione or dramione story ideas, then please tell me! If you have an account, please PM me though since my reviews aren't working.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed this story!**

 **Chapter 5: The End**

 **Hermione stood on her balcony breathing in the crisp Autumn air. She could see her family down below: there was Lucius, trying to understand what Lucas' one year old daughter was saying. There was Flavian and Lily, with their children Dominic and Helena. Then Lucas and Angelique with Judith, then Rebecca with Tristan and the twins, Oliver and Ophelia. Then, Adrian and a very pregnant Francesca. Not to mention Draco, Angelina, and their children Scorpius and Sebina.**

 **As Hermione watched her family, she thought about how much they had been through: happiness, sadness, bitterness, angst, but, overall, pure joy. Her beautiful children were a part of her; seeing them happy made here overjoyed.**

 **Lucius was happy as well, and had changed even more over the years.**

 **Hermione's life was perfect.**

 **Her husband was happy, her children were happy, and her grandchildren were happy, so what more could she want?**

 **Nothing. She was lacking nothing.**

 **And so, Hermione Granger Malfoy and her husband, children, grandchildren all lived happily, without any cares in the world, completely devoted to their partnered and children until the end of their days.**

 **The End**

 **Ok, I know that the ending sounds like the end of a fairy tale, but I couldn't think of a better one.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Please notify me with any story ideas!**


End file.
